Escape
by VolphinaTricks
Summary: Nino is a friendly stranger who acsidently finds Adrien on a dance blog. A few weeks later Adrien is running away from home to join Nino is New York hoping for a new life. Dance AU inspired by Step up 3D
1. Chapter 1

**A New Reality**

 _Shit 5pm_

Getting used to the deferent time zones would take some time. Adrien lifted his heavy head and looked out of the dirty train window, and sure enough there were large buildings passing by and the sun was going down, a pink sunset slowly forming over the grey blue sky.

 _New York_.

Riding the subway was easier than he thought, having remembered the underground in London. Last time he was in New York was when his father was attending a fashion show in fashion week. But being here freely and alway from his bodyguards and father gave him freedom, he was finally able to breathe. He could really enjoy the city this way, go wherever he wanted, do and say whatever he desired and it was thrilling having his bonds broken. The clouds were looming over the giant grey buildings, busy people talked and loudly in the street, lights from the animated adverts on the buildings were colourful and bright. Smoke rose from the gaps in the ground and street cars horned loudly. He stopped by a small cart and bought a hotdog, he paid for the cheap meal and inspected his food. Not much of a breakfast but it will do He put his earphones in his ears and as he ate his questionable breakfast he let his mind wonder. New York, he had made it. Think of all the museums and food and culture!

But that would have to wait, he was on a deadline today. The sky was turning dark and time was going by fast. Trudging through the busy loud streets he made his way to Central park occasionally asking civilians for directions and checking street signs. After entering the North entrance of the park, he looked around for a few minutes to find exactly what he wanted.

A boy with dark skin and hair, sitting on a bench lazy with large headphones over his ears. He seemed content, sliced slightly with his hands in his pocket. Adrien approached from behind making the boy jump from Adrien shaking his shoulders.

"Hey dude" Adrien said with a chuckle fist bumping his mate.

"Shit dude! I mean I can't believe your here! I mean hi!" Nino stuttered with a grin on his face.

"Gotta say it feels good to see you in real life, makes everything seem more real", Adrien sighed returning the smile.

"No shit man. You really left? I didn't believe you when you suggested it never mind going to college here aswell", Nino rambled, his face softening seeing Adrien's tied face.

"You ok man? I know it's rough but he was making you miserable, you had to leave" he said putting a hand on Adrien's drooped shoulders.

Suddenly Nino's face lit up and smirked at Adrien.

"Say, why do you think I brought you here, to meet at this spot?"

"Err .. I don't know?"

Nino grinning wider he said with his back turned walking away "Follow me".

Music blaring in the distance Nino lead Adrien to a crowd of people circled something unknown. Pushing past a few people he made his way to the fround of the crowed. In frount of him was a small clearing surrounding a man jumping and twirling on a cardboard mat. He was was very tall muscles framed tightly over his chest. His body flowing with music and determination, he grinned at a girl with bubblegum hair with a neon green hat while twirling and twisting at impossible speeds. All through out his performance watchers yelled and money was being passed back and forth between the crowed.

"Holy shit"Adrien's face lit up with exitment and glanced at Nino.

 _A live dance battle_!

The pink haired girl smiled sweetly before crouching providing to jump high preforming a backflip. It was then Adrien relied on her feat were roller skates. Roller skates. She rose slowly a smirk now in place. As the next song started to played she let her body move to the beat, her own beat and started house style. A lot of bopping and jumping late she had the crowed wild with excitement. Skating around the mat she gave a trail of high fives to the front of the the crowed. It was obvious the girl won that battle and the boy disappeared into the crowed with a small smile.

It was then as Adrien was cheering excitedly Nino decided to 'bump' into him, causing Adrien to stumble to the centre of the mat. Adrien quickly turned to Nino who had a sheepish smug look on his face. Turning back to face the crowed a short brown haired kid yelled "I bet $10 on the blond kid". Adrien blinked confusion as the pink haired girl eyed him up and down before nudging him to the side lines and doing another short routine. Adrien smiled politely before slowly walking back into the centre of the mat.

 _Your on_.

He started by doing some break moves before running and then jumping on the park bench briningthe crowed with him. There he twisted on his toes crossing his legs as he fell and jumping back up like a pink jumped up onto the same bench pushing Adrien off. There she did some house style before side flipping off the bench. Taking his turn he started doing some break moves on the floor finishing by ending a rave by lifting his body vertically on his elbows and spinning before jumping on his feat. The crowed was getting more and more hyped up causing Adrien to take more daring and exiting moves. The girl had he face set hard, arms folded letting the crowed push past her following Adrien to a cluster of stalls selling takeaway food and balloons. Adrien jumped up popping bubbles making the crowed laugh. He flipped up on to his hands jumping from the ground to one of the benches. He flipped back behind the bench not realising the balloon man behind him, nether the smoke machine. The smoke swallowed him, balloons flying into the sky making an accidental finally. Everyone laughing and cheering that was until the police showed up.

"Dude their after you!" Nino yelled pulling Adrien's arms the the park exit. Nino threw Adrien's bag over his head as they pushed through crowds of people Adrien shouting sorry every few seconds. They ran down a street and sure enough looking behind him Adrien could see two police officers chasing not to far behind. "Through here!" Nino shouted pushing past more crowds of people pointing to a narrow alley going off the street.

"Shit! Nino it's blocked! We can't get through!" Adrien called to Nino who he was catching up to. Nino laughed to himself much to Adrien's confusion. He sped ahead jumping onto a dumpster, taking a big leap over the wired fence.

"Woahh"

Adrien snapped his head back, one of the officers running around the corner, spotting Adrien and running towards the two teenagers.

"Nino I can't make that jump! It's to far!"

"Trust me, you can do it!"

Looking back again, both officers were now blocking the exit behind.

 _Damn it, either jump or get arrested_

He stepped away from the fence took a run up and followed Nino's path. He landed the other side of the fence on his hands and knees. Once again Nino grabbed Adrien's arm, hurling him off the floor both teenagers laughing and running. The police officers agitated faces made them laugh more as they sped off into the night.

"Check out the sweet ride!" Adrien said marvelling Nino's car.

"Thanks man but it's not mine"

Adrien's face paled and Nino howled with laughter.

"Dude it's a friends I'm not stealing it" he said clutching his sides with his hands.

Adrien smiled, cheeks red and got into the car.

But the time the parked in a wide alley it was 11pm and dirty street lamps were flickering in the distance.

"Jeez that was a long ride"

"Hey that's New York traffic for you"

They both got out the car, Nino keys in hand unlocking a door among posters and impressive graffiti art.

"Time to meet my family"

Family?

"I thought you left home"

Nino took a long pause smiling sadly at the memory.

"I was kicked out, I didn't chose to leave. This family however,is my real family ...and they can be yours too" he turned his head to face Adrien, both with sad expressions.

"Anyway welcome to my house, the house of the Miraculous"

Nino opened the stiff door and once they closed it he pulled a leaver.

"Nice house just er.. A bit small"

A loud sound of mechanical could be heared and the floor started to lift.

"Very funny, anyway Master Fu built this place years ago, we all live and train upstairs and we own and run the club downstairs to keep this place up and running"

"No way, Master Fu?! The most legendary breakdancer of all time?!"

"A bit dramatic mate but yeah, I guess so" Nino chuckled.

"Do you mind if you don't mention my family and why I left, I um... I just don't want anyone knowing yet. It's kinda a sensitive topic"

"Adrien it's not a problem and anyway they will understand. They all have difficult pasts and histories"

The lift stopped and Nino shoved two metal doors open.

As soon as the doors were open Adrien could could see a huge open room, full with colour and people, kids around his age flipping and dancing in different directions.

"Here dance is your identity" Nino said taking Adrien around the room. Everywhere someone was doing something, people swinging from ropes, tap dancing, flipping on foam boards, one little girl was doing backflips on a spring board with the same pink haired girl and blond streaked boy from the park.

"We all dance together, live together battle together. But unlike other crew we all have our own styles and skills. All unique from where we are from, who we are, where we work and how we got here. Master Fu found all of us from the streets, mad talent but no where to became a family here, where we could be ourselves"

Adrien could only marvel his surroundings.

"This place is off the hook!"

"That's Rose and Juleka over there, code names Princess Fragrance and Reflecta" Nino said gesturing towards the two girls Tap dancing,"And those two have one thing that non of us have in the crew, a blood bond. The twins actually came from a retired crew in Seattle"

"Twins? They hardly look alike!"

And Adrien wasn't wrong for saying that. Rose was the smallest of the two, a petit girl with pink clothing and makeup and short blond hair. Juleka however was tall and slender, with long black hair that fell over one of her eyes and a vibrant purple streak among that black hair. They both looked towards Adrien and jumped off the stage excitedly rushing over to the new guest.

"We saw the video of you in the park! You were amazing" the smallest said with a high pitched voice.

"Ah! Stop fangirling Rose!" Reflecta said, "You were great" she said turning to Adrien with a small smile.

"Rose is our best gymnast, learnt from a young age and incorporates it with her dancing" Nino explained "Reflecta is our head makeup artist and helps with our costumes before battles etc"

"Now Adrien meet the man who makes everything possible, Master Fu"

An old man walked over to them, with white hair and a Hawaiian patterned Shirt.

"Welcome Adrien", he said in a soft tone.

"Master Fu! So great to meet you, you were one of my inspirations to start dancing!"

"Thank you young man, you did good work in the park"

"How does everyone know about the park?"

"Word travels fast when you beat Timebreaker" , the Pink haired girl walked to Adrien, arms folded face cold.

She laughed when Adrien's face paled, her face softening and offered him her hand. "I'm Alix, code name Timebreaker, welcome to Miraculous". Adrien accepted her hand and smiled.

The taller man said

"I'm Kim aka Dark Cupid, come on we will show you around"

Adrien left with Alix and Kim, Nino waited back with Master Fu.

"Bad news Nino, these came from the bank today", he handed over the banks letters to Nino who scowled at the site of them, "Six months late on payments"

"You know the club isn't making as much money as it used to"

Master Fu sighed and continued

"The bank is now demanding we pay back all our loans, if we don't in the next few week the house and club is up for public auction".

"Master Fu, Adrien beat Alix today with skill and style, with some training he could help us win the World Jam and win enough money to save the club"

Master Fu sighed again

"Nino, if you are wrong then we all have false hope ...and remember who's looking for new recruits"

"Who's looking for new recruits?", Adrien asked walking with Alix and Kim to Master Fu.

"You think Hawkmoth would go after Adrien?" Kim questioned, a frown forming on his face."Rumour has it he's looking for new dancers, new akumas".

"Wait who is Hawkmoth?"

"A cruel man who wants nothing more to see us destroyed"

"A bit dramatic Alix"

"It's true! And if he has seen Adrien's video then he will think he's up for grabs"

Nino sighed and gestured silently for Adrien to follow, leaving the others debating.

"Looks like you could use a break, we can talk in the morning and anyway, before you came I explained your situation to Fu and you are welcome to stay for as long as you want but only on one condition: you battle with us".

"Is that Master Fu's conditions or yours?" Adrien said with a smirk.

"Welllll ok maybe they are mine, but Adrien you have a gift! You are free now! Free from your father, your past! Join us" Nino offered his hand and Adrien shook it.

"Look who decided to show up", Kim said with a grin pointing to the club cameras. Nino took a quick look before grinning himself

"About that break Adrien, looks like you could have a drink, I'll show you the club"

 **So this is the first chapter of my first story. Chapter 2 is in progress, I plan for all the characters in Miraculous to be introduced and I'm working for a back story for all of them. Please reviejnw and follow and thanks for reading! BTW I do not own Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and ChatNoir**


	2. Chapter 2: Party

Nino shoved the suborn door open revealing the club. Music was loud and flowing through the air and neon lights blinding Adrien's eyes.

"This is just the back entrance" Nino shouted over the music, "Wait till you see the dance floor!". He led Adrien through bodies of people, all wearing crazy costumes or not wearing much at all. They seemed to be passing through a tight alleyway, bars and wired walls separating rooms and people. They all looked so free dancing a jumping around, swinging on the walls.

"Woah"

A girl wearing a bikini grabbed Adrien through a hole in the wired walls. She nestled into the crock of this neck and let him go as she retracted back into the wall licking her lips. Adrien stood stunned and Nino dragged him by the shoulders laughing leading him through the compact ally.

"Carful, they bite" he said in between laughing.

Further they pushed through, people could be seen fighting in other rooms, others making out in the corners. His expensive clothing wasn't really helping his reputation, a few of the men leading on the wall eyed Adrien up and down looking as if they were going to rob him any second.

"Dude I'm gonna head over to the DJ booth, my shift starts in a few minutes, check out the club and explore for a bit. Bar is in that direction, been a long day and a drink might help"

Nino gave Adrien a pat on the back but Adrien hardly heard him or noticed him leave. This club was the most weird and wonderful place he had ever been in. More bodies were grinding and dancing together under soft lights glowing from the high ceiling. These walls and floors were covered with graffiti and paint, centre of the dance floor was a large ring, a few people dancing in the middle showing off their skills. Tilting his head up all he could smell was beer and soda. He could tell which area of the club was which, dedicated to different activities and dance. On the far left seemed to be the graffiti corner. Spray cans could be heard a few feet away. Mort of the artists were wearing hoodies and caps backwards, casually making amazing pieces of art. As he looked up directly above, people swung above him on monkey bars, flipping and twisting in air.

Looking back down he pushed through people to a more secluded area. His eyes wondered over people's heads and bodies, inspecting all the colours and costumes around him. But in that moment, devasu occurred. He felt something, something or someone in the distance, almost calling to him.

He turned and his eyes tested and widened as they fell apon a girl. Time slowed, colours brightened and mixed together, his vision spinning and twisting. It like all his senses heightened and dulled at the same time. She was undeniably beautiful. She spun among the neon bars smiling to herself, lost in her own thoughts in the music. Her dark blue hair flowed loosely as she spun, eyes as blue as a bluebell forest. Her hands twirled in the air, thin fingers reaching for something that was not there, but she slowed. Stopped, her head drawn in Adrien's direction, as if she knew he was watching. Her eyes rested on his emerald ones, her face softening. Red and black paint covered the skin around her eyes all the way to her temples looking like a mask of sorts. Ruby red with black tints, it made her eyes even more of a heavenly blue.

 ** _I like that_**

Her small plump lips curved into a soft smile, hinting a smirk. Before he realised, he was in a trance, walking over to her as her smirk grew. He found himself smiling letting his inner cat smirk back.

 ** _My body rocks the rhythm_**

 ** _You beat my drum hard_**

She quickly tilted her head and sped through the crowd, spinning into one of the small alleys. Tempting him, leading him away through bodies and beer.

 ** _I might just kick it kick it_**

 ** _You wanna lick it lick it_**

She spun around one of the shirtless men, pressing her body into him and all the while watching Adrien almost testing what he would do. Still grinning she was enjoying this game, Adrien still smirking back raising an eyebrow as he followed.

 ** _I love to stick it stick it_**

 ** _From London to LA_**

She backed up, still watching Adrien and turned around the corner.

 ** _Where there's a ticket ticket_**

 ** _That's where I'll kiss it kiss it_**

Running around the corner Adrien could see this girl, now centre in the pit dancing against a dark skinned boy, features and cloths splattered with paint.

 ** _I like the Gucci Gucci_**

 ** _I love the dollar bills_**

She twisted and turned like before but more bold and wild. She laughed to herself, grabbing his hat trying it on from a few seconds before chucking it back at him. She turned pushing through the crowed, disappearing from sight.

 ** _I love your pocket rock it_**

 ** _We like to shock it shock it_**

He ran to a clearing, searching the crowds for the mystery girl who had seemed to have him under her spell.

 ** _I like the way you smile_**

 ** _I might just bite your lip_**

A hand fell apon his shoulder, he twisted around slowly to see this girl right up to his face with a soft smile. Her other hand tempting his head forwards she closed her eyes, their faces being so close so tempting, so hard to resist. Adrien let his eyes close lowering his head for the kiss he now wanted more that anything. He let his hand hold her waist in that moment he waited for her lips, but as soon as he touched her, the spell broke.

 ** _I see you talking talking_**

 ** _Your hands are talking talking_**

Her eyes opened sharply, her smirk returned and she slipped from his hands leaving them hanging limp, Adrien feeling so stunned he could just watch her back up. She swung around the neon beams and he followed, his composure back in place. The both twisted and turned around the bars, almost getting closer as they spun.

Yells and screams suddenly could be heard from the entrance of the club. He quickly turned his head to see what the commotion was about but when he looked back to mystery girl, she was gone. Forcefully pushing her out of his brain, Adrien ran towards the shouts and yelling to find his himself among the miraculous dancers now in costumes, eyes covered in colourful paint. Nino had ditched the DJ booth and now stood with them in the ring facing a tall man wearing a suit and tie, dark and purple clothing, and a full head silver mask. Not the best clothing for a dancing club but it was clear it wasn't him who would be dancing. Behind him were dancers wearing sweatpants and hoodies same colour scheme as the formal looking man at the front.

"What are you doing here Hawkmoth?"

"Come on Nino, be a good sport", voice deep and slow taking his time, a smirk in place.

 _So Hawkmoth's an asshole_

Master Fu emerged from the crowds and stood next to Nino.

"You and your boys need to get out of my club now Hawkmoth"

"Your club? Well it not gonna be your club much longer, but hey, don't worry. I'll take good care of it for you. But that's not why I'm here. What I want? I want a few words with kid" He looked at Adrien through the crowd and a girl with fox ears and a orange cap stepped in front of him and said,

"You wanna go through him, you go through us", she stared daggers at Hawkmoth and he chuckled back.

"Nice to see you again Lady Wifi"

"Its Volphina now"

"Bunny ears and another name doesn't change who you are Alya", Hawkmoth said getting up close and looking down at her,

"A criminal"

Alya looked down, face pale and her shoulders tensed.

"Hey get away from her you creep" a voice came from the crowed. Mystery girl pushed passed the crowd and stood by Alya, pushing Hawkmoth back away from them.

"Well well looks like the little bug disided to show up, and hey I never got that reply letter"

"No one will ever want to join the likes of you Butterfly asshole, all you will ever be is a loser, twisting and manipulating people at your will. You are pathetic"

"I seem to remember you liking playing that act Ladybug"

A big boy from the miraculous group pushed over a dancer from the other team and just like that the club was in chaos. Adrien was being pushed and shoved and he felt a hand tugging at him. He let the hand take him the photo booth to be met with the beauty aka Ladybug. She drew the curtains and turned to Adrien, bodies close and eyes locked.

"Hi"

"Hey"

There was a awkward pause.

"I'm Adrien", he held out his hand.

"Ladybug", she accepted. More awkward silence before she said, "So what with the bags?"

He looked down and to realise he still had his duffel bag.

"Oh um I'm staying upstairs with Nino, err the DJ for a bit".

She paused.

"New roommate then", she grinned.

Adrien was just confused.

"Aw man Bubbles didn't mention me? I'm offended", she said sarcastically clicking her tongue. "I live upstairs with the rest of the crew".

"Oh upstairs? o-ok th-that's c-cool"

She tilted her head with a questioning look making her even more irresistible that ever.

"Anyway you can crash in the living room with some of the others, you might need the get some headphones to block out some of the noise"

"...They snore?"

"...Yeahhhh...sure - anyway I know a sneak way to upstairs, doesn't sound like the fight out there has ended. Chances are our other escape roots are blocked". A Brocken beer bottle right on que crashed and down under the curtain.

"Shit, I hope Alya and the others are ok, common - we should get out of here"

Grabbing his hand, she lead him out to chaos. Brocken bottles, blood, and passed out bodies around the sides of the room. They ran through the club, pushing passed people as they went through, to the bar. Ladybug jumped over the table to a silver metal mini doors on the wall. She opened it, a large hole now in the wall.

"A service station?", Adrien yelled over the shouts and smashing noises.

"It was put out if use a while ago. Come on! Get in", she yelled back jumping into the service vent and quickly climbing up. Adrien hastily followed.

Ladybug came back, some blankets in hand and passed them to Adrien.

"Thanks"

"So, you ready?", she said leaning on the banisters by his DIY tent bed.

"For bed?"

"No, for the World Jam. The crew use some new dancers, at the moment new talent might be what saves the house".

They went silent for a few seconds and Ladybug sighed.

"We all know we could lose the house anyway now, it's just a matter of when. Winning the World Jam would save us all", she looked at Adrien, tiredness in her eyes,"I'm sorry to bother you, night" She ran up the stairs and - "Wait" She turned head head, a small bit tired smile on her face.

"What's your name?"

She smirked and before she said anything - "Your real name" Her face fell and she replied her smile returning.

"Marionette, my name is Marionette" She ran up the steps once more and Adrien sighed collapsing on the bed, he closed his eyes and with a smile, he whispered

 _Marionette_

 **Ok well that didn't take to long to write, working on a new chapter right now. And for you grammar nerds IM SORRY. I make too many typos AND IM SORRY. The song the Ladrien dance to is called I like that by Static Revenger (better versions of the song are on YouTube) Anyway thank you to the last person that commented, it's a real motivation for me to keep writing and coming up with new ideas. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter and see you next time**!


End file.
